The Land Before Time All Grown Up V: Land of the Sharpteeth
The Land Before Time All Grown Up V: Land of the Sharpteeth is 2023 theatrical Animated Film, directed by Charles Grosvenor Brontosaurus teenager Littlefoot and the gang finds themselves in a land of meat eating dinosaurs where they meet a new mammal friend and old friends from their past and present. Plot: In the Great Valley, Littlefoot, (Elijah Wood) Ducky, (Tara Strong) Spike, (Mitchell Whitfield) Tippy, (Rickey D'Shon Collins) Petrie, (Tom Kenny) and Cera (Hayden Panettiere) were trying to get the last tree star that was on a tree but it a maiasaura ate it and the others get into a argument with each other. Meanwhile, Ruby was eating seashells and Chomper was about to tag her, but Ruby was so fast and made him so tired and they overhear the gang arguing but they calm down when Mr. Thicknose knocks down the tree stars from the tree that has a lot until then a herd of dinosaurs came into the valley cause they were all being chased by a pack Crested fast biters (Guanlong) and the gang fought them off. Later that day, the dinosaur notice that the fast biters must've found their way into the valley they don't know about the Littlefoot and the others are trying to slove the problem to know how they got out of their location and in their valley by following their tracks that can lead them to the path the came in. As the they follow the tracks, they found a strange cave and walks straight in and as they reach the end of the cave they enter an unknown land that has all the sharpteeth that's part of the Mysterious Beyond and then encountered a horn headed sharptooth (Majungasaurus) and were able to escape from it but fall of the cliff and into the water until they reach shore and then gets caught by the other ones until they were saved by female fury creature (Alphadon) named Alphda who been trapped in the Mysterious Beyond for years and now their far away from the path they came in and tries to get back before any sharpteeth heads out and in the valley and have to be careful when they encounter any sharpteeth fast biters,belly draggers, and even a dangerous rogue sharptooth named Sharp Horn and Alphda tells them that all creatures that live around are scare of him. Meanwhile back in the Great Valley, Mr. Thicknose wonders where Littlefoot and the others are and Hino and Nable along with Skip and Tickles and Guido set off to find them. Later, the gang and their new furry friend enters a jungle where they encountered a pack of spitting Fast Biters (Dilophosaurus) and manage to escape from them when they led them to close to the edge as they fall into the river and then continued to head back to the path they came in. When Hino, Nable, Guido, Skip and Tickles arrived to the cave that Littlefoot and the others went thought, they enter the in and tracks down the gang before they get eaten by other sharpteeth. As the Alphda and the gang came to the lake, they have to swim across before they encountered a swimming sharptooth (Geosaurus) that rules the lake and attacks any dinosaurs that comes into his territory and were able to get away as the reach shore and then encounters a pack of tiny sharptooth (Compsognathus) before they got scared of a loud roar and Alphda knows that it could be Sharp-horn. Meanwhile, Guido and the others and Mo who appeared found the trail that came from Littlefoot and the others and they're not alone cause they're with Alphda who left some of her fur and got scared when they heared a loud roar from Sharp Horn and starts running to find their friends. Back at the cave the gang came through, a shadow sharptooth appeared with a foot stomping and smells the scents of the gang who are around and began to track them down At night, the gang and Alphda found a cave torest and have to wait out the sky water (rain) and they meet the furry creatures (Ceratogaulus) Milo, Lydia, and Plower that Spike remembers and Alphda tells the the gang a story how she ended up in the Land of Sharpteeth before encountering Sharp Horn and tell all went to sleep and Guido and the others have to take shelter from the sky water while the same shadowy sharptooth tracks down the gang. In the morning when the sky water stopped, Ducky woke up and set off to find food for the others and then aw something coming her way and head back to the cave and warn them and the strange figure happens to be Tiara the friendly female feathered sharptooth and the gang was happy to her and set off to get to the cave she came from like the others did while dealing with other sharpteeth, fast biters, and belly draggers. Meanwhile Guido and the others found the cave Littlefoot and the others left and their trail leads towards the cave they came through and tries to catch up with them. As they're half way to the cave, the gang and enters a foggy forest where they face off against a flock a flying sharpteeth (Tapejara) and were reunited with Guido and the others who finally caught up with them and were all able to escape through and heads towards the cave. As the gang and their friends were almost to the cave, they see a pack of sharpteeth and fast biters and belly draggers running scared and the sharptooth they're running from happens to be Sharp Horn, a one horn sharptooth (Ceratosaurus) who hasa scar from Alphda and Chomper and Tiara holds him off with Alphda's help while the others heads for the cave and were out matched and Sharp Horn goes after them and as the gang reached the cave, they're worried that Sharp Horn could enter the valley and tries to get him off their back and Chomper and Tiara who are recovered came to the rescue while Guido,Tickles, Skip, Hino and Nable along with Milo,Lydia, and Plower heads to the cave and Littlefoot caused Sharp Horn to fall into the river along with him and Chomper and Tiara who fell in and they heads for the still water while Sharp Horn was drifted away towards the water fall where he meets his death. As Littlefoot and his sharptooth friends tries to get to the top, they were saved by their old friend Elise the swimming sharptooth (Elasmosaurus) and put them back to shore and were reunited with the gang and head straight through the cave and made it out and Chomper and Tiara smells to make sure that none of their kind got in the valley and begin to close the cave and the other that Mo and Elise came through in and out so no sharpteeth or fast biters or any belly draggers can get out and Tiara says goodbye to her friends as set off on her adventure and the gang head back home and Elise heads back to her home. As the gang return back to the Great Valley, they welcome back their furry friends and made Alphda a new member to their home and set off to get the treestars that are floating from the trees. Cast Elijah Wood as Littlefoot Tara Strong as Ducky Mitchell Whitfield as Spike Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tippy Tom Kenny as Petrie Hayden Panttiere as Cera Grey Delisle as Ruby Supporting Cast James Arnold Taylor as Chomper Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose Rob Paulsen as Guido/Mo/Tickles Jeff Bennet as Skip Special Guest Stars Raven Symone as Alphda Ali Milner as Tirara Rob Paulsen as Milo Anndi McAfee as Lydia Meghan Strange as Plower List of Sharpteeth and Fast Biters Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus-Rex) (Chomper and Tiara only the friendly sharpteeth) Crested Fast Biters (Guanlong) Horn headed Sharptooth (Majungasaurus) Spitting Fast Biters (Dilophosaurus) Swimming Sharptooth (Geosaurus) Tiny sharptooth (Cham Flying Sharpteeth (Tapejara) One-Horned Sharptooth (Ceratosaurus) List of Mammals Alphadon Ceratogaulus Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Movies